


You're out, almost anyway

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Spock and Kirk are rivals, when set up on the same hit they both know Bones, both want to protect him.





	You're out, almost anyway

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt: Kirk and Spock are long time rival operatives who are both assigned the same target for their latest mission: McCoy. Except both Kirk and Spock already know McCoy from their civilian life and end up going rogue to save him. McCoy would really just want a say in the matter tbh. (up to you if any combo of them were already in a relationship before the mission) requested by Inkfinch for the Mcspirk holiday

**Name: Leonard McCoy**

**Age: 36**

**Current whereabouts: Chicago**

**Status: blacklisted**

 

Jim stared at the name on the phone. His boss had sent him one last job before he could actually take a break and spend some time to himself. The last mission, he had been told, should be easy. He would make sure that he could get a good angle on the man: Get in, get out, that was the plan. Leonard McCoy was a doctor with Starfleet. The knowledge that the man held would and could destroy The Terran Empire if he wasn't stopped. 

 

Jim had nodded to his superiors and waited until it was time for him to head to Chicago. It had been McCoy's last known residence. 

 

There had been a hotel across from the apartment that McCoy had been holed up in. 

 

Easy money.

 

“They sent  _ you _ ?” 

 

The voice sent a shiver down Jim's back. The room that he had was supposed to be just to him, the adjoining room had been shut off, no one was supposed to be there, at least that had been the idea. 

 

He would have it to himself, the perfect chance to watch and take out the mark. 

 

This wasn't happening to him. 

 

“S'chn T'gai? I was sure that Section 31 had disposed of you after you ruined the last job. Uhura wasn't supposed to walk out of that building alive. You let her live.” 

 

S’chn T’gai walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. “I thought I always told you to call me Spock. After the nights we spent supposedly trying to kill each other, I have earned that much, correct?” 

 

Jim rolled his eyes.  “Whatever, If that's what you want then I'll call you that. What are you doing here anyway?” 

 

“I have a hit out on someone. What are you doing here?” 

 

Jim shrugged. “The same. Wait. Leonard McCoy?” 

 

Spock's lips twisted into a smile. “The one and same. What are the odds that we would be assigned the same hit?” 

 

“Don't know. Do you have a picture of this guy? No one gave me anything. I don’t know what he looks like.” 

 

Spock pulled out a paper from his back pocket and handed it to Jim. 

 

It took Jim all of three seconds to realize just  _ who  _ was on the paper. 

 

“Jim?” Spock seemed a little nervous at the fact that Jim had gone silent all of a sudden.

 

“Bones.” Jim said. “Bones, the man we are supposed to…  _ Bones.”  _

 

Jim dropped the paper onto the floor. 

 

“Leonard McCoy..why did I never ask his real name. I'm such an idiot. Leonard McCoy or Bones as I called him, we slept together a few times before---" 

 

Spock frowned. “I thought that I was the only one that you had relations with?” 

 

Jim shook his head, a small smile crossing his lips as he remembered all the times that he and Spock would hook up after missions but no, this he had to focus on. 

 

“He was before you.  _ Long  _ before you. We hooked up a few times when I was in--- it doesn't matter but what does matter is that… he was one of the few guys that I fell for. Aside from you.” 

 

Spock stared at Jim. “You fell for me?” 

 

Jim looked around the room, eyes falling on the bed sheets and watching them intently until the patterns began to blur. 

 

“Of course. What other enemy agent would willingly sleep with their rival and keep coming back. You didn't see just the rivalry that we had. You saw past it and those tender moments that we spent together meant a lot to me and even when I didn't see you all that much I thought about you. The same way I felt with Bones. I care too much and too deeply sometimes. I can't take him out Spock.” 

 

Spock placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. He took a deep breath and realized what he needed to do. 

 

“I didn't wish to do this job either, much like you, I've known McCoy, intimately as well and my superior knew this information and still sent me on this mission. And even before this, for the longest time I have had thoughts of leaving, of going straight and maybe this was the job that i needed to make that a reality. We do not have to take him out. We can, we can go rogue, leave the country and take him with us. It would be the only way that we could keep him safe.” 

 

“You think he will fall for that? That we want to keep him safe?” 

 

“We are two people that he slept with I'm sure that he will.” 

  
  


                                       +

 

“What? No.” Leonard McCoy shouted the moment that Jim and Spock had knocked on his door and told him what was going on. “I can't just leave the country because of two guys that I fucked told me that they're actually rival spies and were gonna kill me until they somehow caught a conscious and decided not to. No! I have job here to do and I can't leave. Anyway, do you know how crazy this sounds? How ridiculous?” 

 

“Bones. Come on! Your life is in danger and given the fact that we, you know the two guys that were supposed to take you out, didn't. Both of our organizations will be on you to finish the job.” Jim stepped close to McCoy and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We had fun together, we even felt something for each other---" 

 

“As with I.” Spock added, he moved to the other side of McCoy. “We simply wish to protect you.” 

 

Leonard sighed as he stared at the two men. He didn't have any reason to trust them and maybe, maybe they were telling the truth. 

 

He did have a fun time with both of them, wanted to have more fun times and now they were here, both of them, telling him that his life was in danger and they wanted to protect him. 

 

Did he really have much of a choice? 

 

Leonard simply shook his head. 

 

Two men that he had fun with, two men that he felt something for were maybe telling the truth and wanted to protect him. 

 

“So. Where do we go from here?” 


End file.
